poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rothbart turns Odette into a swan
This is how Rothbart turns Odette into a swan goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. spots two flying objects Red (Angry Birds): Someone's coming. Star Song: We should hide. hide behind a tree. Meanwhile, up in the sky Sci-Ryan: Let go of me, demon! Get me down! Get me down! lets go of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Ouch. [Rothbart uses his magic to put a swan spell on Odette as Sci-Ryan regains consciousness Ryvine Sparkle: Well, well. Look who's with her? gets up and looks at Rothbart and Alphablock N Rothbart: Hello, Sci-Ryan. Do you like my minion? Sci-Ryan: N!!! What did you do to him? Rothbart: I hypnotized him. Sci-Ryan: I hope you can't get Odette's father's kingdom. If I steal it then I'll fight the whole time to keep it. saw that Odette is with Sci-Ryan and grabs Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hey! N! What are you doing!? You have to run from Rothbart! N: No. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean "No"? Stay away from Rothbart! N: No. Sci-Ryan: Can't you say anything else but "No"? just stand there Sci-Ryan: Odette? Where are you? Odette: honks Sci-Ryan: gasps Odette. What happened to you? lets go of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Odette? Can you speak? Tell me. I hope this isn't permanent. Odette: Yes, Sci-Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: Now don't let my friend's spell make you sad, Odette. That don't even last for a whole day. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean by that? Rothbart: For example, Sci-Ryan. As soon as the moon comes up. points at the moon then Odette turn into a human Sci-Ryan: awe Wow. Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Wow. Rothbart: And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings... Now look, Odette, this sort of thing dosen't give me and my friend any pleasure. Well, maybe a teensy bit. But what I really want... Is your father's kingdom. Sci-Ryan: Take it already! You got enough power, you filthy clown. Odette: You tell him, Sci-Ryan. Rothbart: Nah, tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it. Ryvine Sparkle: My friend is a sorcerer, Crystal Prep student. Sci-Ryan: Sorcerer. Clown. Close enough. With the painted faces and tattoos and funny little honker things that just.. Rothbart: Why did you call me a clown? I can't take Odette's father's kingdom. then uses his magic to change his, Rothbart's, Odette's, Bridget's and Sci-Ryan's outfits into outfits made suitable for weddings. An illusion that also shows a wedding with invited guests bowing to Rothbart and Odette. Ryvine places a crown on Rothbart's head Sci-Ryan: Cool. Rothbart: But if I marry the only heir to the throne... We'll rule your friend's father's kingdom, legally, King and Queen. You know? Sci-Ryan and Odette: Never! at once, the illusion falls apart as everything draws back to the way it was before. Odette makes a run for it, but not before Rothbart leaves a dark warning to the frightened princess Rothbart: Where are you going? As soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are. Sci-Ryan: I will free you and Odette, N. Rothbart: And Sci-Ryan. If you think about un-hypnotizing N and call to your allies, I'll have Ryvine hypnotize you and make you my second minion. gasps as Odette start to cry Sci-Ryan: So. My friend will be a swan by day? Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. Like Rothbart said. comes to comfort Odette while Rigby (EG) watch from behind a bush Sci-Ryan: Shhh. There, there. It's ok, Odette. Once we help you break your curse, we will avenge your farther. Ryvine Sparkle: You just try. and Rothbart leave Rigby (EG): Rothbart as he leave You turn my sister into a swan, Rothbart. Someday, I vow, I will make you pay. in Rothbart's castle... Ryvine Sparkle: That went well. Clover Lacey: I hope our enemies won’t find out about your plan. Rothbart: Nah. Try not to get over our heads, Clover. I told the CPA friend of Odette that Ryvine will make Sci-Ryan my second minion if he tries to un-hypnotize N and call to his allies. Tiger Jackson: What is your plan? Rothbart: It's a simple one. uses his magic to make a projection of Odette Rothbart: I'm gonna force Odette to marry me.Odette projection disappears And when I'm king, I'll force the New Prime to tell me about the long-dead Train-Prime, OpThomas Prime. Ryvine Sparkle: But, what about Human Ryan? We can't forget that he's with Odette, Rothbart. Rothbart: True. But, you got a surprise for him. Jay (MRR): What plan did Ryvine have? Rothbart: My friend will force Sci-Ryan to find a Keyblade wielder named Ventus so, Vanitas could merge with him and make the ultimate key to destroy Sora and the stuffed bear. The all-powerful X-blade. chuckles and the scene fade to blackCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan